1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pressure control apparatus and a pressure control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional brake apparatuses perform a braking operation by providing a pressure necessary for wheels according to a braking will of a driver who steps on a brake pedal.
However, because a normal operation is difficult during drive when there is a foreign object inside the conventional brake apparatuses, the maintenance of a current pressure is limited and the improvement of efficiency of braking is limited.
Accordingly, an improved pressure control apparatus and an improved pressure control method thereof capable of maintaining a current pressure and improving the efficiency of braking by operating a brake apparatus normally after removing a foreign object when there is a foreign object in the brake apparatus have recently been continuously studied.
Also, an improved pressure control apparatus and an improved pressure control method thereof capable of preventing a traffic accident from occurring in advance while suppressing an increase in cost of maintenance, suppressing anxiety about a current pressure state while inducing caution of driving of a driver, and reducing power waste using recovered energy when power is necessary have recently been continuously studied.